Teaming Up
by Angie Child
Summary: Kid is being hunted down by his nemesis. He gets seriously injured and needed helpand it would mean exposing his real identity to Kudo Shinichi. PART 11 UP
1. Part 1

**Author's Note:** Can't help it when inspiration came to me, so I just GOTTA put it down in paper (or computer, in this case) :P Do not worry, I'll update all the other fics as soon as possible too! One more thing: I can't come up with a title, Teaming Up is just temporary, so it'll be great if you give any suggestion. It used to be Exposure, but since I have 'Exposed' already...well, I didn't have any other choice. All right, enough rambling and enjoy!

**PART 1**

..._Just a little more..._

A white gloved hand closed on the gem.

_Got it!_

"KAITOU KIDDO!"

Kaitou Kid spun around, hanging on ropes from the ceiling. He was right over the empty case, the gem in his hand. Police officers burst in from all sides of the room, including Inspector Nakamori, who was leading one of the groups. "Kiddo!" he roared, his eyes burning. He took out his gun and fired. The bullet zipped through Kid's rope, and Kid fell, but landed gracefully on the case.

"Konbanwa, Nakamori-keibu," Kid greeted with a smile, tipping down his hat. "Not a moment too soon."

"Get him, get him!" Nakamori screamed.

A group of police officers pounced for Kid. He leaped up, and they crashed into the case. He stepped onto the highest window sill, laughing.

"Get down here and fight like a man, Kiddo!" Nakamori bellowed, waving a fist at Kid.

"I prefer otherwise, Nakamori-keibu," Kid said with a wink. "Now, if you would excuse me, I---"

A gunshot rang out from among the officers. Blood spurted out from Kid's right arm as the bullet whizzed past it. He fell backward and disappeared out of the window.

Inspector Nakamori looked around fiercely. "Who did that?! Who shot Kid?! You're NOT supposed to shoot at him, he's only a thief!" he bellowed angrily. But all the officers were utterly confused as well.

Meanwhile, outside the building, a bush stirred. Kid emerged out of it, grasping his wounded arm in pain. _Why are they so aggressive tonight?_ he thought in confusion as he stumbled out onto the street. It had started to rain. _I have to get home quickly and mend this arm, or---_

As he passed a telephone booth, he heard it ring. He turned, staring at it as the phone continued to ring. He staggered in and picked up the receiver. "H-hello?"

There was a low snicker at the other end of the line. Then it hung up. That was when Kid heard a ticking noise. He looked up.

A time bomb was taped above him, ticking away. One second left.

Kid slammed the door opened and pounced out just as the telephone booth exploded. He landed hard on the road, feeling the heat and pain on every inch of his body. He was almost knocked out to unconsciousness, but he was still aware of his surrounding.

_Someone's trying to kill me_, he thought, cringing as he climbed up. He swayed a little. His vision slipped in and out of focus. _Not good_, he grimaced, burying his eyes in his hand and hoping they would clear, but nothing happened. He took one step---and almost fell. His left ankle stung.

_I bet they're happy now,_ Kid thought bitterly as he limped down the road. _Happy to see me like this. I look like an idiot! There's only one person who has been plotting to kill me..._

_The same person who killed Otou-san eight years ago._

Just then, he slipped on a puddle, and fell forward. "Ouch," he murmured, but he couldn't move. He was in his worst condition, and his arm and ankle were killing him. He lifted his head a little, and saw a pair of large gates. On the pillar at one side, he managed to spot the word on it in the blur of the rain:

_Kudo_.

During the next few minutes, he found himself forcing the gates open and staggering up the path towards the big house. When he reached the door, he used the last ounce of strength to pound on it. Then, he drifted into unconsciousness.

---

"Wh-what?" Kudo Shinichi lifted his head off his book in surprise. He rubbed his eyes groggily, glancing at the clock on the library wall. It was midnight. He didn't know when he fell asleep reading Sherlock Holmes (for the umpteenth time). But he definitely heard the poundings on his front door.

"Coming, coming," he muttered crankily, trudging to the front door. It was still raining heavily outside, lightning and thunder beginning to accompany it. He flung open the door---and was immediately taken back by what he saw.

Kaitou Kid was lying on the ground before him, unconscious.


	2. Part 2

**PART 2**

Shinichi stood there, speechless. He thought that his eyes were playing tricks on him. Kaitou Kid, an internationally famous wanted thief, had fainted at his doorstep. Not only that, he was injured.

Finally, he found his voice. "H-hey! Are you okay?" Shinichi exclaimed, dropping to his knees and shaking Kid a little. He bit his lip. He couldn't just stand there and watch someone suffer in the cold, even if it was his nemesis. "Hang in there!" he said, lifting Kid up. Supporting him with his shoulder, Shinichi dragged him into the house.

After settling Kid on the couch in the living room (and putting his hat on the coffee table), Shinichi quickly inspected the wound in his arm. _He was shot...that's cruel even for a thief._

He got out the first-aid kit and started applying his knowledge on first-aid. After wrapping bandages awkwardly on the wound, Shinichi let out a sigh. Then he noticed that Kid's hand was grasping onto something tightly. Curious, he tugged the fingers off from their grip.

In Kid's hand was a green gem. Shinichi took it and examined it. _He must had been stealing this...I better return it later then._

Shinichi took Kid's hat from the table where he had set it and examined it. It was soaked. He looked up at Kid. His hair was quite a mess. His eyes were still closed.

He had always wanted to know Kid's real identity. Ever since he first met the thief when he was still Edogawa Conan, he never stopped trying to capture him. He wanted to take off the eyepiece and find out who Kid really looked like. His hand started to reach out for it.

_No!_ He quickly pulled back, shaking his head vigorously. _I can't do it. I just---can't do it._ He looked at Kid, his eyes soft. Without anymore thought, he tucked the thief in some blankets.

Rain continued to pour outside.

---

Kid opened his eyes forcefully. He winced, reaching up with his left hand to grasp his head. The first thing he saw was a fancy ceiling above him. _Where---am I?_

Then it came back to him. He had fallen in front of Kudo's front door. He got up very fast, only to result with a sharp pain running through his body. "Aik..." he groaned, grasping his arm. It was bandaged. He reached up and felt the eyepiece still there. _It's still on..._

He turned his head, and immediately saw Kudo Shinichi, fast asleep on the armchair across from him. He started a little. _He brought me in...and stayed there. He didn't even bother to find out my real identity...why?_

Just then, Shinichi stirred. He slowly woke up, rubbing his sleepy eyes as he yawned. He lifted his head, and saw Kid staring at him. He started. "Oh! Err..." He started to blush, rubbing the back of his head and looking away. "O-Ohayoo gozaimasu...awoken already?"

Kid merely nodded, still gazing at him.

"I, err...you're probably hungry," Shinichi said, getting up. "I'll get breakfast..." He left for the kitchen, leaving Kid to his thoughts.

When Shinichi returned with coffee and toasts, Kid spoke up, "Why?"

Shinichi looked at him. "What?"

"Why did you save me?"

Shinichi looked at the floor. "Only because you helped out a lot in the past," he muttered. "I mean, a little...besides, I can't just stand there and watch someone in trouble."

There was an awkward silence.

"If you're so eager to know who I am, why didn't you bother to find out then?"

That was the question Shinichi had been trying to figure out all night. And he still hadn't come up with an answer. "Well...because...of the same reason I gave you," he retorted.

Another awkward silence. _I hate this_, Shinichi thought, cursing. "Why were you at my doorstep, and why are you injured? I want the whole story," he countered.

Kid looked down at his hands, almost as if he was trying to decide whether to tell him or not. He finally spoke, "Someone's trying to kill me...not me, I mean...well, generally speaking, yes, they're after me. He was probably disguised, blended in the officers and shot me when he got the chance. Then, he lured me into a bomb trap and almost killed me."

"Wait, why is he trying to kill you?" Shinichi interrupted.

Suddenly remembering, Kid searched around himself frantically. _Ehhhh?! Where is it?!_

"You're looking for this?"

Kid looked up to see Shinichi holding up the gem he had stolen. "The Pandora gem!" he exclaimed, trying to reach for it. He cringed, pulling back his arm and grasping his injury.

"Pandora gem?" Shinichi echoed. "You mean, they're trying to get this from you?" Kid nodded forcefully. "Then why did you steal it in the first place? If you don't, then you won't be hunted down."

Kid bit his lip. "I have to. And I have to destroy it before---"

"Whoa, hang on! Destroy it?!" Shinichi exclaimed.

"Yes," Kid answered bluntly. "It's too dangerous. Give it back!" He tried to reach for it again, but immediately recoiled in pain.

Shinichi looked at the gem, then at Kid. He felt that there was a reason behind all these---and he had to find out. But he didn't know why he was trying to push the thoughts out of his mind.

"Take it, and leave," he muttered, tossing the gem back to Kid. He got up, and started to head out. Kid stared at the gem, and looked up at Shinichi.

"Hey, wait."

Shinichi turned around. "What---" His eyes widened, and for the second time, he was speechless.

Kid had taken off his eyepiece, revealing the handsome face of Kuroba Kaito.


	3. Part 3

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews! By the way, I should have explained earlier...this is set in a time after Conan managed to turn back to himself. I hope that clears up some confusion!

**PART 3**

Shinichi could not help staring at the face that was almost like his reflection. Even though Kaito's hair was messier, he looked almost like Shinichi himself---and it was too weird to be true, in Shinichi's opinion.

Kaito shook his head a little. "There, you see me," he said coolly, "and you know who I really am."

"W-why?" Shinichi murmured, slowly walking back to the boy.

"You always want to know who I am, don't you?"

"No, I mean---you aren't scared I'll turn you in?"

"I don't think you would if you know that this is a matter of life and death."

Shinichi bit his lip. "Okay, you got me. But first, who are you?"

"My name is Kuroba Kaito. I'm seventeen years old and a high school student, like you." He paused as astonishment registered on Shinichi's face. "But I am not the Kid who disappeared eight years ago. That was my father. In other words, I'm Kaitou Kid the Second. The only reason I decided to become Kid is to find out who killed my father. He was murdered in a magic show eight years ago. I thought if I become him, I can lure the murderer out."

"And you succeeded?" Shinichi asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, including the reason to why they killed him. They're looking for this." Kaito showed him the gem. "It's called the Holy Gem Pandora...just peer through it under the moonlight, and you'll get immortality---or so they say."

Shinichi examined it. "How do you get immortality from this?"

"That's what I would like to know." Kaito suddenly paused. He shook his head quickly. "No! I can't let you get involved. This is my business, not yours!" He shoved the blanket away and got off the couch before Shinichi could stop her. Pain struck from his ankle, and he would have fallen over if Shinichi had not seized him before he fell.

"Your ankle is hurt too?"

"I told you, It's none of your business!" Kaito snapped, pulling away. He immediately collapsed, grasping the arm of the couch for support and his face twisting in pain.

Shinichi watched with compassion as Kaito forced himself up. He had never seen this side of Kid before. For one reason, he never thought Kid would be _this_ persistent. After all, he had given up countless of heists when Shinichi was around. And it was also the first time he saw cold, calm Kid at his most desperate and helpless measure.

_But, after all, Kaitou Kid is also a human, and his name is Kuroba Kaito._

"Kiddo---I mean, Kuroba," Shinichi began. "I still don't fully understand the situation, but---" He took Kaito by the arm, helping him up. "...but I understand how you feel. Even though I'm not supposed to get involved, I want to help you. Believe me."

Kaito didn't answer. Then he started to chuckle in his usual cold way. "Thanks for the effort, Kudo...but I'm not buying it. You don't know how I feel. You never lost your father. You never be Kid. You are not me." He whipped out his card gun and pointed it at Shinichi's face. "I've made my point. Let me go, before I slice your face in half."

"Hmph, like you'll actually use it on me," Shinichi said coolly. "But if that's what you want, fine."

He let go, and Kaito momentarily leaned on the couch until he regained his footing. He picked up his hat and eyepiece and put them on. He smiled lightly as he tipped his hat down. He started to limp awkwardly out.

"My offer as a detective will be open whenever you need it."

Kid paused when he heard Shinichi saying so. He didn't turn around, but shook his head. "You're wasting your time, meitantei."

He waved his cloak, and disappeared. But Shinichi could hear a thud in the hallway, an "Ouch!" from Kid, and the door slamming close. Shinichi let out a sigh. _Looks like I just saw a bigger other side of Kuroba Kaito a.k.a. Kaitou Kid..._ "You're a stubborn fool."

---

"SHINICHI, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"

Shinichi lifted his head, looking blurry. Mouri Ran was standing in front of his desk, hands on hips and glaring at him. "Oh! Gomen nasai...what did you say?" he asked quickly.

"Forget it! Tell me what's going on in YOUR head that made you look unconscious for a while."

The word 'unconscious' made Shinichi start thinking again. He could not help it---his encounter with Kid that morning was too much. He wondered what happened to the boy...and he found himself hoping that whoever that was trying to kill him would not find him.

"KUDO SHINICHI!"

Shinichi snapped out of his daydream, blinking. "What?"

"I said, tell me what you're thinking!" Ran snapped in frustration. "I was talking to you and you don't seem to be listening! I'm not talking to you anymore." She turned around so that her back faced Shinichi, her head high.

"Ehhh, Ran!" Shinichi quickly jumped up and put his hand on Ran's shoulder. "I'm sorry! I just got a lot on my mind."

"Well, tell me what's on your mind then," Ran said, turning back to face him.

Shinichi winced. It was not that he did not want to tell Ran---but he had sworn himself already. He chuckled softly. "That's okay, Ran, it's just stupid. Hey, listen, want to go out tonight? I mean, err, we could have dinner somewhere and then maybe catch a movie."

Ran peered at him. "Sure, if they're all on you."

"Of course!" Shinichi said gleefully. He had been planning the 'date' for a while, and while Ran had agreed, all he had to do now was to figure out how to confess to her (he had been putting it off, apparently one of the bad habits he should change).

By this time, he had forgotten about Kid.

---

In his room, Kaito was seated at his desk, inspecting the Pandora gem. It looked very beautiful. He set it down and picked up another that was an exact replica of the original gem. He took a knife and cut its side a little. Then he held it up towards the sunlight. He could see his signature in it.

_That's it, I found the gem. So...why am I hesitating?_ He gazed at the original gem, looking thoughtful. _I should be destroying it before the bad guys get their hands on it. But..._

He bit his lip. _If I destroy it, will I be Kid again?_

This frustration had cut deep into him. The gem seemed to be mocking him as it stood there. Kaito could not take it. "DARN IT!" he yelled as he stood up very fast, snatching it up. But his hand stopped there, trembling. He did not toss it down. He was that way for a minute.

"AAAAAARGH!!" he let out a scream of frustration and hurled it.

The gem landed in one piece on his bed.

He collapsed into his chair, his fingers dug into his hair. "Why..."


	4. Part 4

**Author's Note:** Another part! ;) Thanks for the reviews again!

**PART 4**

"Oooh, I want to see this!" Ran said excitedly, pointing at a poster in front of the theater.

She and Shinichi were at the mall, browsing around before they headed off to dinner. On the way, they decided to check out what movies they could catch for the night first.

Shinichi looked at the poster (which had a big picture of a couple kissing and a smaller one of the same couple in army clothes and in tears) in boredom. "What is this?"

"It's a very romantic movie about a young couple who are destined to be together. But one day, the man has to leave for the army and the girl, who doesn't want to leave him, pretended to be someone else so she could join the army unnoticed." Ran sighed, already sinking into her dream world. "It's just so romantic, isn't it, Shinichi? Shinichi?" She looked around in sudden realization. She spotted Shinichi at the other corner, looking at the poster of a detective movie with interest.

"Shinichi!" He looked up to see her stomping up to him. "Don't tell me you want to watch that boring movie," she said with a frown.

"Hey, it's a very interesting movie where the detective gets involved in a case with a hundred suspects, you know," Shinichi retorted. "You call that boring?"

Ran folded her arms. "Do you want me to leave now?"

Shinichi winced. "Okay, okay, we'll see the movie you want then..."

Ran lit up. "Sure! Let's have dinner first, I'm starving."

As she dragged him by the arm, Shinichi grumpily glanced at the movie poster that Ran had been looking. But he lit up. _No, this is good. I can make my move easily without drawing any attention. Besides, I'm sure there're hundreds of couples smooching in there._ The thought made him giddy with excitement. He started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Ran asked.

"Eh? Nothing." Shinichi smiled until they reached the restaurant. He noticed a commotion inside. "What's going on?" he said, peering in with Ran.

There was a group of police officers at the counter, and one of them was Inspector Nakamori, who was talking to a man. Shinichi recognized him. "Nakamori-keibu!" he called cheerfully, walking up to them with Ran behind him. "It's been very long!"

Inspector Nakamori whirled around, and started. "Y-you're Kudo Shinichi, aren't you?" He grumbled under his breath, apparently not happy to see the young detective.

Shinichi just smiled. He knew Nakamori's temper. Then, realization dawned on him. _Wait a minute...Nakamori-keibu only works to catch Kiddo. But would Kiddo actually show himself after last night...? No, it can't be..._

"What are you doing here, Nakamori-keibu?" he asked. Nakamori didn't look like he was going to say anything, but Shinichi guessed anyway. "Is there going to be a heist by Kid tonight?"

"Don't meddle with police business, Kudo!" Nakamori snapped. "Fine, I did get his message this morning. He's going to steal the golden egg." He pointed at a golden egg the size of a normal one on the stage in a glass case. "Kiddo is mine, so don't interrupt us!"

"Fine." Shinichi shrugged. "Come on, Ran, let's find a table and order our food."

He led her to the furthest corner, away from the crowd but still had a clear view of the egg (even if he wanted to be alone with Ran, he could not resist missing the excitement). He pulled out a chair for Ran before taking his. "So, what do you want?" he asked after the waitress gave them the menus.

While Ran examined the menu, Shinichi scanned the restaurant, almost hoping to see Kaito. But he knew that he was probably disguised. Just then, he noticed a man far from the crowd. He wore a good suit with a hat and sunglasses, and had a mustache. He was partly hidden behind a newspaper. _Ehh? That guy looks very familiar...where have I seen him before?_

"Shinichi!"

Shinichi snapped back to see Ran glaring at him over her menu. "Ah...what?"

"You're doing it again!" Ran retorted. "You're the one who asked me out! Why don't we forget it and---"

"Ehhh, gomen nasai!" he exclaimed. "I was just thinking about something. Besides, I have something to tell you," he added in a softer voice, blushing slightly.

Ran blinked, blushing a little too. "O-okay...um, sumimasen..."

While the pair ordered their dinner, Inspector Nakamori was getting his troop ready. "You, go there and guard the egg! You, make sure that all entrances are guarded! We must catch Kid tonight! And I'm telling you this again---DON'T SHOOT HIM!"

"Hai!" the officers replied in unison before rushing to their posts.

Outside a window, Kid hung upside down from a rope and peering into the restaurant. He winced a little, touching his arm. _Okay, so I haven't recovered---but what the heck? They're only displaying the golden egg for a day. Let's see..._

He reeled himself up and out of sight.

---

"Er, Ran," Shinichi spoke up halfway through the dinner, putting down his cutlery. He couldn't wait anymore---the longer he waited, the more nervous he got, and also the less appetite he was getting.

"Hmm?" Ran looked up at him with innocent eyes.

"Err..." Shinichi fidgeted, looking at Ran in the eyes. _Come on, you can do it! It's only a few simple words!_ "I, uh, you---I mean...could we, like, become---more than---more than---"

He could not get the last word out---because all the lights in the restaurant had suddenly gone off. Gasps and shouts filled the air, and even Shinichi had gotten up in surprise. The golden egg seemed to be gleaming in its case though. Among the noises was Inspector Nakamori's booming voice. "IT'S KIDDO! PROTECT THE EGG!"

Suddenly, the lights came on again. More gasps filled the air when they saw who was on the stage with the golden egg. The officers around there were all on the ground after being knocked out.

"KAITOU KIDDO!" Nakamori roared.

"Konbanwa, Nakamori-keibu," Kid greeted with a bow and a grin. "I suggest that you should be more aware of what I'm capable of."

While Ran was watching with wide eyes at the show, Shinichi saw the man getting off. Then it dawned on him. _He's an internationally wanted murderer! What's he doing---?_ He was shocked when the man took out a gun and aimed at Kid.

"KIDDO!"

Kid turned to see a man pointing a gun at him. His eyes widened. _It's---it's him!_

The man was almost ready to fire---when Shinichi suddenly tackled him from nowhere. A gunshot rang out anyway, startling everyone. The case next to Kid shattered, and he held up his cloak to avoid them. _K-Kudo? What's he doing here?_ he thought in astonishment.

"GO!" Shinichi shouted at Kid, startling him.

Kid nodded, and sprang out of the window with the egg. The officers hesitated momentarily, wondering idly who they should be chasing. "IDIOTS! Get that man who tried to shoot Kid first!" Nakamori roared.

"Get off, you meddling kid!" the man screamed, shoving Shinichi away. He got to his feet and ran out before the police could get to him.

Shinichi scrambled up as well. The police had begun to chase after the man. He glanced at the window where Kid had disappeared. "Ran, don't move, I'll be right back," he said quickly before bolting after the murderer. Ran blinked, and sighed.

Shinichi ran out of the restaurant and to the elevator. He rode it up to the highest floor, and then took the stairs towards the roof. He opened the door that led to the roof and peered out.

Kid was standing at the edge of the roof, gazing into nowhere. He did not know that Shinichi had arrived and was walking up to him.

"Kiddo."

Kid started, and turned. He relaxed when he realized it was only Shinichi. "It's you," he muttered.

"Aren't you leaving yet?" Shinichi asked, standing not far behind Kid. In reply, Kid shook his head slowly. "You better though, they might come up to find you."

"I know that," Kid said, but he made no move.

"Have you destroyed the Pandora gem?" Shinichi pressed.

Kid bit his lip. The truth was that he had not. In fact, the gem was sitting in his desk back home, waiting to mock him again. He chose not to answer.

"You know you don't have any other choice." Kid stiffened when Shinichi said so. "They are watching your every move, looking for the right time to kill you. You can't protect yourself forever---someone has to protect you. Well?"

He extended his hand. Kid stared at Shinichi, and then at it. He hesitated for a second.

Then he extended his hand as well, shaking it.


	5. Part 5

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the wait! Thank you for the reviews again. Enjoy!

**PART 5**

"Listen, Ran and I are on a date now, so you just stick around and keep a low profile until I'm done," Shinichi told Kaito as they walked back to the restaurant. Kaito had dressed back into casual clothes, and he was still limping. "Then we can get home and discuss more about this."

"Nobody said I have to go to your place!" Kaito snapped.

"Are we in this, or not?" Shinichi countered sternly.

Kaito bit his lip. "Fine, fine...you win..."

As they were approaching the restaurant, they saw Inspector Nakamori and his men clearing out. Nakamori looked up and spotted them as well. His eyes widened. "Kaito-kun!"

Shinichi raised his eyebrows in astonishment as Kaito stiffened a little. Inspector Nakamori rushed up to Kaito. "Aoko told me you weren't in school this morning, she was worried. What happened to you?" He had noticed the bandages.

"I had an accident last night, Nakamori-keibu," Kaito answered as cheerfully as possible. "Tell Aoko no need to worry. Oh, and I found this somewhere..." He fished out the golden egg from his pocket and handed it to the inspector. "I thought it might be the one Kid was trying to steal."

Nakamori-keibu's eyes shone. "Arigatou, Kaito-kun! I'll tell Aoko then. But...what are you doing here?"

Kaito kept calm. "I'm here with my friend," he said, pointing at Shinichi.

Nakamori-keibu cast Shinichi a look of disbelief and disgruntle. "He's---your friend? M-matsu!" He peered at Shinichi, and then at Kaito. "You mean, friend or brother?"

Kaito laughed. "You know I don't have anymore siblings, Nakamori-keibu! He's not related to me, I just happened to meet him and we became friends, right, Kudo?" he asked Shinichi, who awkwardly nodded.

Nakamori-keibu grunted. "All right then. See you later, Kaito-kun."

"Ja ne, Nakamori-keibu! Tell Aoko I say hi," Kaito said cheerfully, waving as Nakamori-keibu and his men cleared out.

"I don't believe you!" Shinichi hissed when the officers were out of sight. "You know him in real life and he's still your nemesis!"

"Not nemesis, just a close friend," Kaito told him, linking his hands behind his head. "It's a coincidence that his main job is to capture Kiddo, and I have no reason to deny it."

"Hmph...so this is the real you?" Shinichi muttered.

Kaito grinned. "What gave it away?"

"Pfft...actually, I changed my mind. You're still annoying whether you're Kiddo or not."

"Thank you." Kaito bowed grandly and snickered.

_How did I get myself into this?_ Shinichi thought with a petty sigh. "So, the Pandora gem is still at you?" he asked.

Kaito froze once more. He wished Shinichi could just forget about it. "No, I destroyed it," he lied, hoping that it was convincing enough. But Shinichi did not say anymore.

"Ahh, looks like someone's waiting for you," Kaito suddenly spoke up as they neared the restaurant, snickering. Shinichi froze when he saw Ran standing at the restaurant entrance, tapping her foot in impatience.

"Shinichi, I'm tired of you running away like that!" she retorted. "I was just going to look for you!"

"G-gomen nasai, Ran," Shinichi said quickly, rushing over to her. "I-I was just talking to my friend..."

Ran spotted Kaito behind Shinichi. She raised an eyebrow, but did not say more. "Okay...it's good that you return _this time_, though. This is your friend?" she asked.

"Ah, yes...this is, um..."

"Kuroba Kaito," Kaito cut him off, smiling. "Hajimemashite. You must be Kudo's girlfriend, Mouri-san."

"Ehhh?!" Both Shinichi and Ran exclaimed, turning very red. "Ahh, no! He's just kidding, he's just kidding!" Shinichi quickly said, laughing awkwardly and waving his hands wildly. He grabbed Ran's shoulder and turned her around, starting to push her back into the restaurant. Kaito followed. "Why don't we just get back to our dinner?"

"Wait." Ran put down her foot firmly, stopping him. She turned and pointed at Kaito. "He's coming with us too?"

"Oh...hang on a second, Ran!" Shinichi quickly pulled Kaito to one side so that they were out of Ran's ear shot. "Do me a favor, Kuroba...stay away from us while we're having our date, but keep in sight anyway!" he hissed. "Don't go missing until we're done, then we'll hurry back home together!"

Kaito snickered. "If this is a date, why didn't you admit that she's your girlfriend then?"

"Shut up!" Shinichi flushed furiously as he glared at Kaito. "Please, just keep out of trouble!" Kaito held up his hands, as if saying 'All right, you got me'. Shinichi gave him another warning look before whirling around and rushing back to Ran.

"So, what were you saying?" Ran asked as they sat back down at their table.

"Eh?" Shinichi blinked at her.

"You know...before the lights went off," Ran murmured.

"Oh! Yeah...um..." The feeling came back again. Shinichi started to sweat once more. "I---er---I mean...I was saying, could we---um---"

Just then, he saw Kaito sitting down two tables away from them at the window. Kaito waved cheerily, grinning. A waiter came up to him and placed a wine bottle on the table for him.

_Wine bottle?!_

"HEY, you're underage; you aren't supposed to drink that!" Shinichi exclaimed angrily.

"Excuse me?!"

Ran was staring at him as if he was crazy. A sweat drop appeared behind Shinichi's head. "Ah...I-I was just talking to myself," he said quickly, laughing awkwardly. "As I was saying..."

Kaito picked up the bottle and shook it. Suddenly, the cork popped open and sprayed wine all over the lady at the next table. She shrieked, causing Shinichi to break his concentration once more. He turned to glare at Kaito, who was apologizing and laughing in embarrassment as he tried to help the lady clean up.

"Shinichi?!"

Shinichi snapped his head back to Ran, almost forgetting again. Ran looked impatient. "Oh! Sorry...um..." He glanced at his watch and mentally hit himself. "Look at the time! The movie is starting in ten minutes, right? We better go there quickly or we'll miss it!" he said quickly, getting up.

Ran sighed, but followed anyway.

After purchasing tickets, they entered into the dark theater. They found seats at the center and settled down just a couple of minutes before the movie started. Shinichi peered around the theater, and noticed that the audiences were mostly couples---either holding hands, or arms around each other's shoulder, or (Shinichi turned red) already kissing. He glanced at Ran, who was excitedly waiting for the movie to start. He spotted her hand on the chair's arm between them. He had the sudden urge to hold it. Before he knew it, his hand started to reach out for hers.

"_Sumimasen!_"

The loud hiss startled Shinichi, making him almost fall off his chair. "Dai jou bu, Shinichi?" Ran asked in puzzlement.

"Ah, I'm okay, Ran..." Shinichi laughed awkwardly as he settled himself properly in his chair. As the movie was starting, he turned his head, glaring up the theater.

Kaito was sitting at the furthest back of the theater, his legs perched on the chair in front of him, and a large helping of popcorns in one hand. He grinned, waving.


	6. Part 6

**Author's Note:** Gomen nasai for not updating for soooo long! X3I was having terrible writer's block on this part! Well, now it's gone, and here it is! Review, please!

**PART 6**

"Why do you have to ruin my date!" Shinichi snapped. He and Kaito were on the street, heading home later that night. They had left Ran a while back, and could finally talk to each other without letting her know.

"I did not ruin your date, you're the one who likes to glare at me every time I made the slightest noise," Kaito stated, his hands behind his head. "After all, the movie was boring. I don't know why you chose that movie."

"I did not ask you to watch!"

"You told me to stay in sight, and I did."

Shinichi buried his face in his hand, feeling irritated and worn out. The date did not go well at all. Every time he was trying to get cozy with Ran in the theater, Kaito somehow managed to interrupt him. Ran was also so engrossed in the movie that he did not dare to make his move too quickly (Ran could karate-chop him anytime if he did something wrong). Kaito, who sat at the back all the while, had yawned loudly, made noises that even Shinichi could not make out, or snored a little when he fell asleep. He wished that he had made the truce later.

"Don't worry," Kaito drawled as if he did not really care. "If I can ruin a date, I can definitely make it up again. I'll get the two of you together in no time. It's a specialty of a thief."

"No, you don't!" Shinichi snapped. "Do not, and I mean DO NOT EVER get in my way of life! When you are around me, I want you to think about YOUR situation and not mine, or I'll expose you!"

"Fine, fine, don't be so grumpy," Kaito said, shrugging.

"Ne, I'm hungry," Kaito spoke again after they had entered Shinichi's house once more. "Anything to eat around here?"

Shinichi sighed, hanging his jacket. "There are sandwiches in the refrigerator. Help yourself."

While Shinichi went up for a while, Kaito poked into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and searched with his eyes until he spotted the wrapped sandwiches. He took them out and warmed them up in a microwave. After taking them out again, he took a bite as Shinichi walked in. "Eh, not bad," he commented as he chewed. "What's in it?"

"Salmon," Shinichi replied, opening the refrigerator door.

Kaito immediately went pale. He spat the sandwich out. "S-S-S-SALMON!" he exclaimed, dropping the sandwich.

"Hey!" Shinichi closed the door with a carton of milk in his hand. "What's it with you! Now I have to clean the mess up!" he scolded.

"If you had told me it's s-salmon-filling, I wouldn't have done it!" Kaito retorted, wiping his tongue with his sleeve in disgust.

"Why, what's wrong with salmon?" Shinichi asked as he started cleaning up the mess with a broom.

"It's f-f-f-FISH!"

"Well, what's wrong with fish?"

Kaito bit his lip. "I-I just don't like f-f-that thing."

Shinichi raised his eyebrows. He turned to a snicker. "You mean you don't like, or is scared?"

"I-I'm not scared!" Kaito snapped, though he had turned beet red.

"I'm a tantei, Kiddo, you can't lie through my eyes." Shinichi tossed the mess into a dustbin and put away the broom. He turned to Kaito. "Fine, there are snacks on top of the refrigerator. You're still human, I know."

Still red-faced, Kaito glared at Shinichi as he reached up for the crackers above the refrigerator.

"All right, enough chit-chat," Shinichi said, turning serious. "Follow me."

Kaito raised an eyebrow as Shinichi left the room. He quickly tossed the crackers on the table and rushed after him. When he finally caught up with Shinichi, he saw him opening a door that led into the library. Kaito let out a whistle when he stepped in. "If I knew you were this wealthy, I would have pretended to be you before you changed back."

"Don't even think about it," Shinichi told him coldly. "Come on, let's get down to business." He leaned against his father's desk and watched as Kaito wandered through the shelves and shelves of books. He decided to ignore that. "Do you know where those people are from?"

"Who?" Kaito looked up at him.

"Those who are trying to kill you."

"Oh, right. Them." Kaito somehow turned a little bitter. "I don't know who those people are. That's all I can say."

"Nothing at all?" Shinichi pressed. Kaito just shook his head. "This is hard. We need to learn more about them if we want to capture them. They think you still have it, and even if they know you don't, they will still kill you…"

_You have no idea that they are right,_ Kaito thought with a wince.

"So we need a plan," Shinichi continued. He paused for a second. "Say, if you've already destroyed the gem, why are you still stealing? If you do, they won't find you."

Kaito hesitated. "I…didn't think of that," he muttered.

"Then why don't you stop now? There's a good chance that they will give up."

Kaito kept silent. Shinichi took that as a no. "I guess you still want to find out who they are," he said.

Kaito just nodded.

"Right…so I have a plan, though it could be risky. Are you willing to take it?" Shinichi asked.

Kaito looked at him. Shinichi's eyes bore trust in them. He took a deep breath.

"I'm ready."


	7. Part 7

**Author's Note:** Hello, everyone! I'm not dead XP I've just been busy with other stuffs to write my fanfics. Happen that I'm getting the inspiration to write again. For now, here's Part 7.

**PART 7**

Kaito started to have doubts in Shinichi's plan. He did not like it at all, but Shinichi insisted. He worried that the high school detective didn't know what he was in for, yet he was determined.

He checked his watch. Almost time for his cue. He stood up, putting on his officer's hat. He was perfectly disguised as a police officer. He emerged out of the small alley, surveying the crowd. There were polices everywhere---none of which looked like the would-be murderer. But he was not taking any chances. He strolled into the crowd naturally, and found Nakamori-keibu among it. He walked up to him and saluted. "All clear in the alley, sir!" he reported.

"All right, now go in the building with the others and look for traps and such, especially the electrical box," Nakamori-keibu ordered. "Hurry, Kid will be here in four minutes!"

"Hai!" Kaito rushed into the two-floor building. So far, everything was going as planned. As he went down to the basement alone, he pulled out a walkie-talkie. "I'll be done in about two minutes. You okay there?" he spoke into it.

It was only a second later when Shinichi's voice came through. "I'm okay. Haven't spotted anyone suspicious yet."

"Are you sure this will work out?" Kaito asked with a frown, still in doubt. He found the electrical box and opened it.

"Of course I'm sure. You just have to trust me. I better get ready. Remember to wait for your cue." And his signal went dead. Kaito had to give in to Shinichi. There was no way he could get out of it now anyway. He began his job on the electrical circuit. When he was done, he sprinted up, instantly heading to the second floor, where the heist would happen.

The conference room was well-lit with police officers covering every yard of it. In the middle of the room was a thumb-sized sapphire, gleaming in its case. Kaito stood near the door, looking towards the highest window in anticipation.

Then he saw it---a wave of a hand. That was his cue. In his pocket, his thumb found the button and pressed on it.

There was a click. The lights went out, leaving the room in darkness. The officers began to stir, shouting orders. "Kid is here! Protect the jewel!"

Kaito's thumb found its way to a second button, and down it went. Smoke burst from the case, astonishing everyone but him. They all stumbled away from the case, coughing. A white figure suddenly hopped down from the top window and landed on the case almost perfectly. A monocle glinted as Kaitou Kid grinned.

"It's Kid!"

"The sapphire's mine," Kid announced, breaking the case and taking out the sapphire. He raised it up so that the moonlight hit it.

A gunshot rang out in the room. The bullet knocked the sapphire out of Kid's hand. Kid quickly redrew his hand and jumped back as another bullet whizzed past him. He threw a determined glance towards Kaito. Kaito didn't need that. He was already sprinting towards the source of the gunshot. He managed to get through the crowd, and saw a dark shadow just outside the window, aiming into the room with a gun. "Hey, you!" Kaito shouted, pulling out his card gun.

The shadow turned and spotted him. He quickly pulled himself up on the rope, disappearing above just in time before Kaito's cards flew at him. Kaito cursed lightly, quickly tucking away his gun and peering out of the window. The man was gone.

He heard several struggles behind him. As he whirled around to see what was going on, the lights came back to life. Shock registered on Kaito's face when he saw what had happened.

Several officers were grasping on to Kid, who struggled among them. There was no way he could escape. Kaito was about to rush forward when Nakamori-keibu burst into the room. "YES!" he roared in triumph. "We've got you, Kid! No more tricks this time!"

"Matte, keibu---" Kaito tried to get his attention, but it was obvious that Nakamori-keibu couldn't hear him. Besides, the officers' shouts of victory overwhelmed his hoarse voice.

"Now to unmask you!" A wicked grin on his face, Nakamori-keibu pulled off Kid's hat and monocle. After he did, he paused. His jaws fell open, his eyes wide in shock as he stared at the face.

"K-Kudo Shinichi!"

Shinichi grinned up at him sheepishly. "Hello, keibu," he said meekly.

"Kudo-kun is Kid! Are you sure, Nakamori?" Megure-keibu asked with a deep, doubtful frown.

Nakamori-keibu nodded grimly. "You've seen the truth, Megure. He cannot be trusted anymore."

Megure turned to Shinichi, who was wringing his fingers nervously at the table, still wearing Kid's costume. "Kudo-kun, why did you do this?"

Shinichi glanced at the police officer, who was standing near the doorway. Kaito's eyes were stern and worried. Shinichi sighed. "I…thought it would be fun."

"Being a thief is not fun, Kudo-kun!" Megure exclaimed, slamming the table with his hands. He was obviously very frustrated. "Has it always been you all this while?"

Shinichi paused for a while. "Yes," he replied.

"But you can't be the one I've been catching eight years ago," Nakamori-keibu stated sternly. "Do you know who that was?"

Shinichi shook his head. His expression had already confirmed it.

"Is this why you haven't been around, making Ran-chan worried?" Megure-keibu asked a little reluctantly.

Shinichi was considering the question. He finally nodded. "Yes, I admit that I have been Kaitou Kid, stealing everything on the list you've mentioned. I did not want Ran to worry, so I pretended to disappear."

Megure shook his head. "I'm very disappointed in you, Kudo-kun. Do your parents, or anyone else knows this?"

"No."

"Enough with the questions, Megure," Nakamori snapped, getting up from his chair. "He has committed a great crime, and he deserved to be punished! You know the law."

"Yes, I know that, Nakamori. Well, Kudo-kun…" Megure turned to Shinichi. "I'm afraid you're arrested for violating the law…being Kaitou Kid."

"I'll accept that." Shinichi stood up, while Nakamori went over and seized him by the arm. They were starting to head out, when Shinichi stopped at the doorway and glanced at Kaito. "It's all just for a friend…and I'm sorry I didn't accomplish it, that's all."

His eyes were soft and sympathetic. Kaito watched him being taken away. He bit his lip. Shinichi was arrested---and it was all because of him. He, the real Kaitou Kid…was guilty of sending the innocent to his punishment. Shinichi did not deserve it at all.

Now what was he going to do?

"Kudo…Shinichi?"

"Yes…it seems that he is Kaitou Kid. He was arrested tonight."

"It can't be him. Kuroba Toichi is the real Kaitou Kid! That boy was covering up for him. Continue the search. Do not let Kuroba get away again."

"Hai…"


	8. Part 8

**Author's Note:** This chapter seriously almost made me cry while I was typing it…Anyways, I finally gave Mrs. Kuroba a real name! Though I really just got it from another character. XP Thanks for the reviews, anyhow!

**Part 8**

Kaito had an awful night. He was guilty of sending Shinichi, who had completely nothing to do with being Kid, to jail for life. He sat at his desk, the Pandora gem sitting in front of him, once again mocking him. Kaito could see his reflection in it---a sad, tear-stricken face of a measly thief.

"…Stop looking at me like that."

He was talking to his own reflection in the jewel. Of course, he did not get an answer. His reflection continued to stare back, the word 'GUILTY' shown all over his face. Kaito closed his eyes, and Shinichi's sad, smiling face appeared before him.

_"It's all just for a friend…and I'm sorry I didn't accomplish it, that's all."_

His eyes opened, fury burning in them. He snatched up the jewel in one quick motion. "It's all YOUR fault!" he cried, hurling it. It landed once more on the bed in one piece, the moonlight glowing through it. Kaito got up to his feet, kicking the swivel chair with all his strength. It merely rolled away and hit the wall without falling over. Next, he picked up the pillow and flung it to nowhere in particular. His fist struck the table so hard that his knuckles felt painful, bringing reality back to him. Breathing hard, he turned to his bed.

The gem was still there.

Kaito fell to his knees on the floor in defeat, tears streaming down his face. "Why…why can't I help him? Why do I have to put up with this! Why---ME!"

He was filled with too much emotion to bear. His mind was cluttered; he could not think straight. Everything that had happened---he could only blame himself for them. Was it fate that had put him in that condition? Kaito believed so, and he wanted to change it. But there was no way he could do it. Whatever he did, fate was there to control him…to mock him. He was useless, a shame, a criminal.

And, to him, he was as good as dead.

"_Kaito_…"

Kaito looked up abruptly. There had been a voice, calling his name. He wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeve and glanced around him. There was nobody there. He was alone in the dark room.

He turned to the closed door, where a life-size poster of Kuroba Toichi smiled back at him. He stared at it for a moment, as if the poster was the one that had talked to him. The late magician's eyes were warm and caring, and they soothed Kaito's heart. _Otou-chan…_

"Kaito-kun?"

There was a knock on the door. Kaito snapped out of his daydream, blinking. He quickly got up, staggered to the door and opened it. It was his mother---warm-hearted Kuroba Ryouko. She wore a worried frown on her face as she observed her son's condition.

"Are you all right, Kaito?" she asked softly. "I heard some noise, and I thought…"

"I'm fine, Okaa-san," Kaito said, turning around and rubbing away the tear stains. He walked over to his bed and plopped onto it, at the same time pushing the gem under the covers to conceal it from his mother's sight.

"Are you sure?" Ryouko asked, sitting down next to him and taking out a handkerchief. "You had been crying, I can tell." She lifted the handkerchief to wipe Kaito's face, but he turned away, declining her offer. Ryouko sighed. "Is this about the arrest of Kudo Shinichi, who the so-called Kaitou Kid?"

Kaito snapped his head to face her. "How did you---"

"It's already over the news, Kaito-chan. What happened?" It didn't look like Kaito was going to answer, but Ryouko could guess. "I suppose he was trying to help you, but got himself in trouble instead. Right?"

"It's my fault, Okaa-san!" Kaito said exasperatedly, unable to hold his feelings. Tears began to well in his eyes once more. "I didn't want him to get involved, but he insisted, and I couldn't make him change his mind…he doesn't deserve it! Why did he do stupid things like that? He could have told on me, defense himself!"

"I suppose he doesn't want you to get in trouble, hm? It's natural for a friend to do that."

"Yeah, but…he barely knows me! I should be the one in jail, not him! I'm the criminal! _I'm_ Kaitou Kid! You---you won't understand!"

"But I can understand that you don't want to accept this truth," Ryouko stated kindly, putting a hand on his arm. "That reminds me of myself, when I didn't want to believe that Toichi, your father, was Kaitou Kid." She chuckled lightly. "He had to go through a lot of trouble convincing me that he was not what I think he was."

"But you stood by him," Kaito pointed out with a sniff, rubbing his eyes. "Why?"

Ryouko sighed dreamily. "Well…I don't know why, exactly. But he had this trusting look in his eyes every time I looked into them…the one that told me that everything would be all right. He really wasn't a bad person. He was just being who he was. After all, he didn't always steal for fortune. Just like you."

He was silently for a moment. "Otou-chan…always told me to use the poker face," Kaito said, looking down at his hands.

"I don't know what it is with you magicians, but I suppose it's something you must have to show that you're calm and have no trick up your sleeves, right?" Ryouko winked. "After all, a magician never reveals his or her secrets. Everything is left in the dark from the audience. Neither of you Kuroba's has even revealed anything to me! Don't you think it's time to tell me?"

Kaito laughed a little. "Gomen nasai, Okaa-san."

Ryouko sighed, shaking her head. "Magicians. Well, I see that you're cheered up, so my job here is done." She got up and looked at him with a smile. "Just believe in yourself. If it's okay, I'll help to lighten Kudo-kun's burden too."

Kaito smiled wanly at her. "Arigatou, Okaa-san. I appreciate it."

She laughed. "You look very much like Toichi…very much. Well, make sure you have enough rest." She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "Oyasumi, Kaito-chan."

"Oyasumi." Kaito watched as his mother left the room, closing the door softly behind her. The poster behind the door was visible once more. He got up and walked up to the poster. He fingered it fondly and thoughtfully. If it were his father, what would he do?

_"Don't forget to show poker face."_

Then it dawned on Kaito. His eyes began to brighten up. He smiled up at the poster. "Arigatou, Otou-chan…"

* * *

"What is the meaning of this, Kaito-kun?" Nakamori-keibu asked with a perplexed frown.

Kaito was sitting in front of the desk across the inspector, smiling. The Pandora gem was on the desk, shining under the sunlight. "I found this in the bush in your neighborhood. That means, Kudo Shinichi is not Kaitou Kid."

Nakamori rubbed his temple. "Kaito-kun, finding a stolen gem in the bush doesn't mean that Kudo is not Kid."

"But it wasn't there BEFORE you arrested Kudo."

Nakamori sat up very fast. "Nani!"

"Oh, no, wait a second," Kaito continued with a little frown. "It could be Kid's assistant. Or does he have an assistant?"

"That we'll find out," Nakamori muttered, getting up. "Kaito-kun, do you mind if we---" He was gesturing at the gem, trying to find the right words.

"Use it as a bait to catch Kid? Sure," Kaito replied with a smile, pushing it towards Nakamori. "You trust me, don't you, keibu?"

"Of course I do," Nakamori grunted, resisting the urge to grab the jewel. "Now if you don't mind, we'll begin our work immediately. If this turns out to be a hoax though, I'll be looking for you. Mark my word."

"I promise that you won't be disappointed, keibu," Kaito told him, getting up. As he left, he had a mysterious smile on his face.


	9. Part 9

**Author's Note:** Bah, sorry for not updating. Here's the next chappie for you! Thanks for the reviews again, please keep them coming!

**Part 9**

It was cold in the prison cell. Shinichi paced a little, thumping his feet on the stone floor. He sat down on the bunk bed, bouncing on it a bit. The spring in the mattress was probably broken. Then he observed his surrounding.

The door and window had bars over them. An officer on duty would occasionally patrol the corridor, humming a tune filled with off-keys. The walls were covered with graffiti, most likely done by the previous prisoners. Shinichi did not want to describe the lavatory. All he could say was that the place stank.

And it was his home from now on.

He wondered how dumb he was to have done what he did. Everyone in Japan was probably shocked by the news. After all, he had always been known as the best high school detective ever known. Soon, his parents would be flying over from the States to see him; there was no doubt about it. He also wondered what Ran thought. He had been there for a day already, and she had not visited him. _She must think I'm lousy,_ he thought sadly. _She won't like a person as stupid as I am._

Then he thought of Kaito. He wondered how the boy was taking it. He was probably unhappy about the misfortune with Shinichi. Shinichi was worried that he would do something stupid like turning himself in to the police. Not that he wanted to be in jail for life, but he definitely did not want his new friend to be in that state. Yes, he would rather sacrifice himself. How bad could it get anyway? He would get used to prison life, just like any other criminal.

Unless he became mad first.

He was about to lie down when he heard the cell door open noisily. He turned, and his eyes went wide.

It was Kaito. He had stepped into the cell while the officer closed the door behind him. They looked at each other for a moment, eyes connected.

Then, Shinichi spoke up first. "What are you doing here?"

"What? You should be happy that I'm visiting you," Kaito said as-a-matter-of-factly. He looked around. "Nice cell." Then he glanced at Shinichi's prison clothes. "Nice fashion."

"It's all that you can get being a jailed person," Shinichi replied. "Are you okay? You didn't come here to turn yourself in or something, are you? Because I won't allow you to do that, even though I appreciate the fact that you want me to get out of this wretched place."

"Who says I was going to turn myself in?"

Shinichi narrowed his eyes. Kaito was being too calm. "You mean, it's a pleasure to see me like this?" he said a little sarcastically.

Kaito sighed, turning back to Shinichi after exploring the cell. "You suspect too much, Kudo. Of course I'm getting you out of here. I have an idea."

"What idea?" Shinichi said slowly.

Kaito folded his arms. "I'm going to appear as Kaitou Kid, just that simple."

"Idiot. They might think you're Kid's assistant. And you DO have an assistant."

"Let them. I can clear that fact out easily. And I suppose they'll enjoy the fact that Kaitou Kid will do his final disappearing act."

"Final disappearing act?" Shinichi did not like the feeling of this. Kid's plan sounded worse than his.

Kaito nodded. "That's all I have to say. So just hang in there. I promise you that you'll be out by tomorrow. Sayonara." He turned to leave.

"Matte."

Kaito stopped and looked over his shoulder. Shinichi had gotten to his feet, concern crossing his face.

"Kuroba, you…you don't want to stop being Kid, do you?"

Kaito didn't reply. He just stood there, not looking at Shinichi.

"I've had plenty of time to think about what had happened," Shinichi stated. "You did not directly admit that you've destroyed the jewel, nor did you have a direct explanation as to why you're still being Kid. You know that you'll only lure those would-be murderers out. I doubt you're the type who is willing to get killed. I don't think that you enjoy the pleasure of mocking the police and such too, but…you still don't want to stop being Kid, right? After all, your father's memory lies in it. It's kind of like…a legacy. A legacy which you can't break because of your father. Am I right?"

Kaito hesitated. Shinichi was patient as he waited for an answer. Kaito closed his eyes, letting out a sigh.

"You think too much, Kudo."

And he left. He signaled to the officer that he was done as he stepped out, and didn't look back as he exited the horrible place.

* * *

"Why aren't there as many officers as before, keibu?" Kaito asked. 

Nakamori-keibu started at the voice. He turned to face the boy, frowning deeply. "What are you doing here, Kaito-kun?"

"Just want to make sure you're all right, keibu," Kaito replied, looking around. "You haven't answered my question."

Nakamori grunted, surveying the large room, where there was only around twenty officers guarding over the jewel that was placed in a tight case. It was the next night, and they had already put it on guard. He didn't reply, but Kaito knew the answer. "You don't think that Kid is still around, is it?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, Kaito-kun. Besides, I'm the one giving instructions around here, so just leave it to us, all right?"

Kaito shrugged. "Okay. We, I see you later then, keibu. Jaa!" He headed for the door, pausing only to wave before leaving. Once he was outside, he rushed up the stairs towards the roof, changing into Kaitou Kid during the process. By the time he got to the roof, he was ready.

He glanced at his watch with a smile. "Showtime."

He snapped a hook on the railing and tested it. Once it was secure, he stood at the edge of the roof and jumped off. He fell for a moment, until the rope tightened and pulled him to a stop. He had sprung up a bit at the same time, and with perfect timing, he lifted his foot and broke through the window. He stood balanced perfectly on the sill, while the officers looked up in shock. Nakamori-keibu's jaw fell in disbelief.

Kid spread out his arms grandly. "Kaitou Kid has arrived! Konbanwa gozaimasu, keibu! It's good to see you again!"

"Kudo!" Nakamori roared. "How did you---"

Kid raised a hand to silence him. "I'm not Kudo, keibu. Kudo was never Kaitou Kid, if you have to know. How else would I be here, hm? You've made a terrible mistake, keibu! I'm back, and you can't stop me!"

Suddenly, smoke burst out, enveloping the case. Officers immediately sprang forward to protect it, but when the smoke cleared, there was nothing inside the case. They spun around to Kid, who was holding the gem in his hand.

"Now you know the true form of phantom thieves, keibu!" he declared. "A phantom thief uses perfect delusion to fool everyone. A mere over-logical detective like Kudo can never be an illusionist such as me! Do you understand, keibu?"

"Who the hell are you!" Nakamori screeched in rage.

Kid laughed. "Ore wa Kaitou Kid desu, keibu---and I'll always be! Jaa!" He winked, and sprang out of the window. Officers ran forward to look for him, but when they looked out of the window, Kid was gone.

* * *

At that moment, standing under the waning moon on the roof of the building, was Kid. His cape fluttered in the breeze as he watched the lonesome city below him. 

"Nice trick back there, Kid."

Kid smiled. He had been expecting it. They had never failed to find him, after all. "Thanks for the compliment. And I think I know why you're here, hm?"

There was a chuckle. "Of course you do." There was a click. "What amuses me is that you kept the gem. I know you can't resist it…nobody can resist the charming Pandora gem that is to give eternal life."

"I believe you are quite right."

"I'm always right. Now, hang over the gem, or I'll blow a hole in your head."

There was a clink. The man with the gun looked down to see the gem at his foot. He smiled, and bent down to pick it up, keeping his gun aimed at Kid. "Thank you, Kid-san. You've made a good decision."

"I believe I did" was the answer.

The man smirked. "And all good decisions bring some consequences…"

There was a bang of a gunshot. Kid fell on the ground, a wound in his back, where reddish liquid spilled from.

"Unfortunately for you, it's a bad one." The man laughed evilly as he left the scene, leaving the body where it was for anyone to find out.


	10. Part 10

**Author's Note:** The shortest chapter…sort of. Sorry about that, but there isn't much to write on. I promise something will happen in the next chapter! Also, thanks for the reviews again!

**Part 10**

"You're free to go."

Shinichi was skeptical. He was barely in prison for two nights, and the police officer was already opening the door for him. He stood there, speechless, until the officer spoke up gruffly. "Or do you prefer to stay in there forever?"

Without anymore hesitation, Shinichi rushed out of the cell. He was escorted out of the place, but his next stop had been the inspector's office---Nakamori's office.

Nakamori-keibu was not the only one there. Megure-keibu, Mouri Kogoro, and---to Shinichi's astonishment---Ran were all waiting for him. Ran's eyes were bloodshot, most likely from lack of sleep and crying. She got up as Shinichi approached them, but instead of a hug or anything else, he received a punch in the stomach.

"W-why did you do that for!" he choked.

"Baka! I had been so worried about you! Why did you go and pretend that you're Kid and get yourself arrested? You're a big idiot!"

Tears were forming in Ran's eyes as she said. Shinichi's eyes widened, and guilt filled him. "Gomen, Ran. I didn't mean to make you worried…"

Nakamori-keibu cleared his throat loudly to attract their attention. "Kudo, I just like to let you know that due to certain events, your name has been cleared and you're free to go. I'm sorry."

"Certain events?" Shinichi pressed.

"Well, apparently the real Kaitou Kid appeared last night." His voice was low but audible. "I can recognize that cockiness in his voice any day," he muttered. "And since you've been in jail during the whole incident, it's obvious that you aren't Kaitou Kid."

"But what happened to Kid?"

"He disappeared, that's it."

Shinichi was about to ask some more when Mouri cut him off. "It's our turn to question you, so be honest now! Why were you pretending to be Kid?" he demanded.

Shinichi froze for a short moment. Then, he loosened his tension and replied calmly, "I'm investigating the case of attempted murders on Kid."

It was not a lie. He just didn't give out the whole truth. It wasn't wrong anyway. Everyone else in the room looked at each other. Megure-keibu stood up with a frown. "And you pretended to be Kid just for that? You must be out of your mind! You could have been killed! If you want to investigate it so badly, why don't you ask us for assistance?"

Shinichi shrugged. "It's not that I don't trust you though," he noted.

"To tell you the truth, Kudo, I'm bothered about the murder attempts too," Nakamori told him firmly, "and I like you to leave it to us. Your life will cost the whole of Japan, I guarantee that. So please keep out of this."

"Nakamori is right, Kudo," Megure agreed. "We can handle this. Don't protest now," he added before Shinichi could open his mouth. "It's a case closed for you. Be on your way."

Shinichi shut his mouth reluctantly. He turned to go, but stopped. "Er, where did the 'incident' happen?"

"At the Kiyota building, close to central Tokyo," Nakamori replied, lighting a cigarette.

"Did you scout the place for Kid?"

Nakamori grunted. "We didn't have time to do that. If we did, you'll only be let out tomorrow morning. Now scat!"

Shinichi did as he was told, followed by Ran and Mouri. They had only reached outside when Shinichi turned to Ran. "I have to go somewhere, Ran. I'll be right back."

Ran was surprised. "W-where are you going?"

"Just somewhere. Don't worry, I'll call you once I get back. Bye!"

He was off, leaving Ran with a frustrated look on her face. Mouri scoffed. "That boy's always disappearing off…goodness knows what he's doing. Let's go, Ran."

* * *

Shinichi hopped off the cab when he had reached his destination. After paying the cab driver, he looked up at the Kiyota building in front of him. It was after midnight, and the building was dark and lonesome. He walked around it until he found the fire escape. It took him a while to take the flights of stairs up to the highest floor, then another few seconds to get in and head up to the roof. He flung the door open, and the first thing he saw almost made him faint.

A figure of white was lying near the edge, red liquid stained on it.

He walked up to it gingerly, staring at it all the time. When he was a foot from it, it didn't take long for him to figure out that it was Kaitou Kid. He bent down next to the body, still trying to convince himself that it was a dream. With his teeth grinding his lower lip, he put a firm hand over the shoulder of the body and turned it.

Surprise crossed his face.

The face of a Kid-dummy smiled up at him.

* * *

Across the city, glass shattered.

Red pieces of glass were all over the rocks. Along with them was a little piece of paper. The cheeky signature of Kid grinned on it.

"You were tricked…AGAIN!" the rich man roared in anger. "How could you have made this mistake! You let that darned rat, Kid go again! How could you have done it! Answer me, Jackal!"

Jackal bit his lip. "I'm very sorry, sir! It won't happen again!"

"It better not, or I'll kill you with my own hands! Get out of here! You will only return with the REAL Pandora gem! GO!"

Bowing, Jackal turned and ran out quickly. At the same time, he mumbled curses under his breath. "I'll kill him…I'll surely do…"


	11. Part 11

**Author's Note:** Yay for a new chapter! To be honest, I'm on the brink of a writer's block here. OwO;; This be bad. Don't worry, I'll figure something out. Happy holidays!

**PART 11**

_Ring, ring._

The ringing of the phone echoed across the empty hallway that night. Slow footsteps followed as they headed for it. It was already on its fifteenth ring before a hand reluctantly picked up the receiver. "Hello…"

"Nice trick back there."

The person who had answered the phone stood still for a second after he heard the phone. Finally, Kaito sighed, leaning against the wall. "How did you get my phone number? Kudo."

"Phone book," Shinichi replied on the other end. "It isn't hard to find the right Kuroba. Care to explain the trick?"

Kaito kept quiet. Shinichi got the message.

"It's all right. I got it figured out anyway. I found the little device you used from the dummy you set up. It was really clever. Almost had me fooled. They didn't know it's a dummy, do they?"

Kaito answered that. "No…I made sure."

"Well, I exposed the dummy for you, in case they come back or something."

"Okay…Thanks…"

There was an awkward silence. Kaito didn't feel like talking now. He was about to put down without saying goodbye, until Shinichi spoke up. "So, is that it?"

Kaito put his ear to the receiver once more. "…What?"

"Is that it? The end of Kaitou Kid. There's no use being Kid again. They think you're dead, and the gem's nowhere. They won't be looking for you anymore."

Kaito looked down at the floor. "…They'll still be looking for me."

Shinichi was skeptical. "What? You mean, they know about the---you said---"

"They didn't know it was a dummy, but I expect they will by now, because the gem I gave them is a fake."

There was no answer immediately. Ten seconds later, Shinichi finally said, "But…they don't know it's really you---I mean, like, you, Kuroba Kaito. And you aren't going to be Kid anymore, right? …Right?"

Kaito did not answer. He didn't want to. Or maybe he just didn't know what his answer was. But he opened his mouth.

"…Kudo, can you leave me alone?"

Shinichi hesitated. He really did not want to do that. It was obvious that Kaito was troubled, and he wanted to help. But knowing Kaito, he would not be able to do anything about it. He sighed.

"Okay, Kuroba. I'll leave you alone. But please, think carefully before you do anything. It's for your own good. And remember, I'll always be there for you---"

"Kudo." Shinichi had barely finished his sentence before Kaito interrupted. "You can't help anymore. It's over. You can't do anything else. I'll be fine. Just…forget about me and get on with your life. Go back to your girlfriend. Don't let me trouble you again, and I won't bother you either. Kid won't bother you anymore."

"But Kuroba---"

"Sayonara, Kudo." He hung up. This was it. That was his last conversation with Kudo Shinichi. He was not going to bother the detective again, never. Not Nakamori-keibu, not Hakuba, not anyone. Kid had retired. Or it would be better to say---dead.

But did he want this to happen?

His fist met the wall. He bit his lip, stopping the tears from flowing out. He drew in deep breaths, calming himself. He would not think about it. Thinking about it would only lead him to a breakdown. He still had his life. He had to get on with it.

A hand to his head, he started to walk up the stairs. But before he reached the top, he found that he was not alone.

Ryouko watched from above, looking very anxious. It seemed like she had heard everything. Kaito lowered his head, eyes not looking at her. He walked past her. "Daijoubu desu, Okaa-san," he said softly. "I'm fine."

Then he went into his room, closing the door behind him. Ryouko turned around, mouth opened. But no word came out. She just stood there, worried. She wanted to help him. But what could she do? She was no part of anything concerning Kid, other than the fact that she was related to him. But there was nothing else she could do.

There had to be someone who could help…someone…

---

_"What is that, Otou-chan?"_

_"That is a gem, Kaito…the Pandora Gem. It's said that people can live forever with it."_

_Young Kaito let out a little squeal of excitement as he leaned forward more into the newspaper his father was reading. The gem looked beautiful. "If we have it, we'll live together forever then?" he asked._

_His father smiled. "Living forever isn't true happiness, Kaito. And it's important to prevent others from having that state of mind. There is much evil out there…we don't want evil to rule us. That's why this thing should be destroyed…"_

_Kaito watched as his father's grip on the newspaper tightened a little._

_Otou-chan…_

Kaito turned the gem over and over in his hand on the desk absentmindedly as he stared out into the night. The memory of his father flooded in every time he held it. He could not destroy it now…he could not.

---

"…Haibara."

Miyano Shiho did not turn around from her work with the chemistry set. Shinichi put on an annoyed look. That was the third time he had called her, but she was not answering. He had no idea why she was so in depth with chemical---it was not like she had anything to work on anymore. Or maybe that was the point. Because she did not have anything to work on anymore, she was working to find out what to work on.

But that was not a reason on why she was not replying.

"Oi! Didn't you hear me calling you?" he called in slight frustration. "I'm talking to you, lady with the chemistry set!"

"I don't know this Haibara whom you're calling," Shiho replied, shaking the vile lightly and examining the change.

"Then what do you want me to call you, Sher---"

"Don't call me that!" she snapped, turning around very fast. She saw that Shinichi had his arms folded and his face twisted in seriousness. She sighed, putting down the vile. "Okay, what do you want?" she asked calmly.

"I just need someone to talk to," Shinichi replied, walking over to the table. "You see, I have a friend---"

"Kaitou Kid," she filled in.

He looked at her for a second. "Yes, Kid. He's in trouble, and---"

"And you want to help but he doesn't want your help, so now you're worried," she finished for him.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "How do you know?"

"We've been through a lot, Kudo. It's not like I don't know your personality anymore," Shiho replied as-a-matter-of-factly. "We may have escaped from 'their' grasp, but we've known each other for quite a long time that it's impossible to deny our relationship…as companions in similar troubles," she added the last bit to avoid misunderstanding. "Including the fact I'm still living in this broken house of the professor."

"Okay," Shinichi said slowly. "So what do you suggest? Is there any way I can help him out of his trouble?"

Shiho picked up another vile and looked at it for a moment before she finally spoke. "Do you know what's troubling him?"

"Of course! He's scared of quitting. He has quitted being Kid but I know he doesn't want to, and---"

"Are you sure that's only it?"

Shinichi hesitated.

"You may be a great detective, Kudo, but you aren't a psychologist," Shiho told him. "Only the person himself knows his troubles. But---I can't always be the bearer of bad news for you." She turned to him. "Some troubles can be found through deduction. You just have to observe carefully. Isn't that right…great Detective of the East?"

Shinichi blinked at her. He had been so worried about Kaito that he had never thought about deduction anymore. It was weird---and the weirdest part of all, was that _Shiho_ was giving him the best advice so far. He smiled, and was going to say something when Shiho cut him off, "Don't need to thank me, you were just being mindless for a while."

Shinichi chuckled. "Right. Well, I'll see you around, Haibara." He began to head for the door.

"I told you I'm not Haibara anymore."


End file.
